Those Special Moments
by Sanna
Summary: All of the significant events between Quinn and Jesse happened during what were supposed to be very significant events in the lives of Rachel and Finn. They didn't do it on purpose, honestly.


All of the significant events between Quinn and Jesse happened during what were supposed to be very significant events in the lives of Rachel and Finn.

They didn't do it on purpose, honestly.

Before they graduated, Finn and Rachel hosted a backyard party over at Rachel's, their first party hosted as a couple, and they had invited all of their glee club friends over to celebrate. Jesse was back in town for the summer and Finn had begrudgingly accepted Rachel's decision to invite him. If their relationship was going to work, he had to trust her, right? And Jesse had promised Finn that he wouldn't be making any moves on Rachel.

Finn had almost forgotten that Jesse was around. Almost, that is, until he and Kurt had gone around back to find some extra chairs and saw Jesse lip locked with one Quinn Fabray.

It hadn't been pretty. Kurt and Quinn had barely been able to keep Finn from giving Jesse a black eye.

Barely a year later during Rachel's 18th birthday, Finn had made the trek up to New York City to have a romantic dinner with his girlfriend. It had been a long four hour plane ride for Finn, made even more miserable by a bratty kid sitting in the seat behind him throwing a tantrum and kicking the back of Finn's seat.

Finn had tried to keep calm, reminding himself that he'd be seeing his beloved girlfriend again very soon after several months apart. He did not need to fall apart before that happened.

When he had finally made it to Rachel and Quinn's apartment (yes, his girlfriend and ex-girlfriend were roommates, what were the chances of that happening?), Finn forgot all about tantrum-throwing kids the moment his laid eyes on Rachel's beautiful and adoring face.

They were just about to leave for dinner when they overheard Quinn screaming over the phone ("I hate you, Jesse! I'll never forgive you for this!"), and then sending items crashing down from her desk. Rachel had given him an apologetic look and ran to her roommate's side, spending the rest of her evening consoling her friend.

Instead of the nice and romantic dinner he had imagined, Finn had ended up eating cold pizza that evening.

Five years later, Finn and Rachel were finally tying the knot. Going back to where it all began, they decided to have the wedding in Lima, surrounded by all of their family and friends. Beloved friends, Rachel had emphasized as she added many names to their guest list, were important to have around when celebrating their own love.

They were having their first dance as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson, when suddenly they heard Mercedes and Santana shriek.

There was some commotion, and the music stopped briefly as people tried to figure out if they were in danger. The former glee club quickly surrounded them only to find a sheepish Jesse and a glowing and dazed Quinn.

He swore he had been trying to keep it low key and out of sight, but the venue had just been too good to resist. While taking a walk along the grounds to clear their alcohol-filled heads, Mercedes and Santana had walked into Jesse proposing to Quinn.

Three years later, Finn was joined by Jesse and Quinn, two of Rachel's closest friends as she called them, as they supported Rachel's nomination at the Tony's. This was it, this was Rachel's night. The night she had been dreaming of ever since she was a little girl, with stars dangling over her head at night as she slept. Finn was determined that this night would be perfect for her.

But when Rachel's name had been called as the winner for Best Actress, she was not in her seat.

Quinn's water had broke and the four of them rushed Quinn to the nearest hospital as she prematurely gave birth one very good looking baby boy, who would no doubt grow up to have the most beautiful hair in the world.

Finn should be angry with them, he really should. Jesse and Quinn had single handedly ruined all of the special moments in his and Rachel's life, without even really trying. Those were supposed to be *their* special moments.

But as Finn cradled Jesse's baby boy in his arms, and Quinn asking him if he could be the baby's godfather, Finn decided he wasn't too mad at them after all. After all, if Jesse and Quinn were willing to share their special moments with him and Rachel, he could do the same.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just a short little drabble that I came up with while I was bored. Yes, I am working on much longer stories which I hope will be out soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this. If you can think up of other ways Jesse and Quinn could "ruin" some special moments for Finn and Rachel, that would be great. ;)


End file.
